This invention relates generally to an illumination device, particularly to an illumination device for palmtop game machine.
As the palmtop game machine so far available in market cannot be played in a dim place because of insufficient light, thus an illumination device shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed and presented recently.
The known illumination device (2) is mainly composed of a scrollable illumination rack (21) and a magnification lens (22) laid on a game machine (1). However, because the light source mounted on the illumination rack (21) is made by gathering a plurality of bulbs, hence, in addition to uneven luminosity on the screen, the inverse image of those bulbs would surely make a player dizzy, and the situation is worsened by the reflection rays of the magnification lens. Thus, in view of above said defects, an illumination device of this invention for palmtop game machine is proposed as a better option.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an illumination device for palmtop game machine that can eliminate light reflection from a screen of the game machine.
In order to realize the object, the illumination device mainly comprises a front housing, a rear housing, an illumination set and a light-unification lamp shield. A front lamp holder and a rear lamp holder are disposed on a top edge of the front housing and the rear housing respectively. A white-ray fluorescent tube is connected to the rear end of the illumination set, which is located between the front housing and the rear housing. The fluorescent tube in the illumination set is extendedly buried between the front lamp holder and the rear lamp holder for emanating light onto a screen of the game machine without reflection. The bottom end of the rear housing is extended downwardly to form a pair of symmetrical feet, in which the bottom end of each foot is folded to become an anchoring plate having a fixing button, and a connection block is disposed properly in the central portion of each foot so that the illumination device of this invention can be directly snap-fastened to a predetermined fixing portion of the game machine.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.